I Deserve Better
by Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666
Summary: Harvey's a cheater, and an asshole, and did he mention a cheater? Because Harvey is. And yet, even though I'm treated like shit, I stay. Why? Because I love him. But, don't I deserve a relationship that isn't one-sided? Don't I deserve a lover who will love me like I love them? Don't I deserve better than this? (Pre-established Relationship) Top/Seme!Harvey and Bottom/Uke!Mike


**I Deserve Better Song**

**A/N: I do legally own this song.**

Don't I deserve a relationship that's not one-sided?

Don't I deserve a lover that'll love me forever?

Don't I deserve something that's not misguided?

Don't I deserve to be with you together?

Don't I deserve something more than what you're giving me?

Don't I deserve a love that's true?

Don't I deserve a day where I don't plea?

Don't I deserve something stronger than glue?

Don't I deserve something better

Than a cheating liar like you?

/Breathe/

It's just another day I go through

I'm filled with hurt cause I caught you in the act

And yet it's something I already knew

Baby you cheating has just become another fact

(Another fact)

/Breathe.

In the beginning it was picture perfect, a fairy tale

I was so happy to be loved by you that I never saw

That our relationship was nothing but an epic fail

And damn if that didn't cut me raw

(Cut me raw)

/Breathe/

Don't I deserve a relationship that's not one-sided?

Don't I deserve a lover that'll love me forever?

Don't I deserve something that's not misguided?

Don't I deserve to be with you together?

Don't I deserve something more than what you're giving me?

Don't I deserve a love that's true?

Don't I deserve a day where I don't plea?

Don't I deserve something stronger than glue?

Don't I deserve something better

Than a cheating liar like you?

/Breathe/

Wow look you've sunken so low

Flirting with a guy right in front of me

Guess I should've realized, I should know

That there was never a we

(Never a we)

/Breathe/

I need to open my eyes

Need to realize you and your lies

I need to wake up and see

That I'm drowning in this sea

I need to leave, need to go

Because if I don't I might just blow

/Breathe/

Don't I deserve a relationship that's not one-sided?

Don't I deserve a lover that'll love me forever?

Don't I deserve something that's not misguided?

Don't I deserve to be with you together?

Don't I deserve something more than what you're giving me?

Don't I deserve a love that's true?

Don't I deserve a day where I don't plea?

Don't I deserve something stronger than glue?

Don't I deserve something better

Than a cheating liar like you?

/Breathe/

I finally got the strength to leave

Because I know I deserve better than you

I thought I had cut of that sleeve

Guess I didn't have a clue

(Didn't have a clue)

/Breathe/

I should've known that you wouldn't let things go

I should've known you wouldn't let me be

I should've known you'd follow me out the window

Guess I just didn't see

/Breathe/

I love you, I truly do

But if you can't love me then let me go

I'm begging you please

Let me go if you can't love me

(Let me go)

(Let me go)

/Breathe/

Don't I deserve a relationship that's not one-sided?

Don't I deserve a lover that'll love me forever?

Don't I deserve something that's not misguided?

Don't I deserve to be with you together?

Don't I deserve something more than what you're giving me?

Don't I deserve a love that's true?

Don't I deserve a day where I don't plea?

Don't I deserve something stronger than glue?

Don't I deserve something better

Than a cheating liar like you?

/Breathe/

I'm useless I know

I'm stupid you show

So if you hate me and want me gone

Then why can't you let me move on?

(Let me move on)

/Breathe/

I deserve better and I finally realize it

I deserve better so don't throw a fit

I deserve better than you

I deserve better, haven't you a clue?

(Haven't you a clue?)

(Haven't you a clue?)

(I deserve better)

* * *

**A/N: This story will not be updated for some time; I'm just posting it now so in case if I forget anything or if I get an idea for a chapter, it'll be right here. Review, people; I'm sorry if it gets annoying but I'll be honest: I'm 15 and I'm no expert at writing, so hearing from you guys (like correcting my mistakes in a nice way or just being encouraging) really makes my days. So please, even though I'm not updating right away, review please! And I'm sorry that this isn't going to be updated right away but I'll give you the cold hard facts: This author? *Points to me* Yeah, she has 12 stories (5 on FF [if you count this one], 2 on FP, 4 on WattPad, and 1 on ArchiveOfOurOwn) that need to be updated so please be patient. Thanks everyone!**

**With love,**

**LYF666**


End file.
